Something New
by Luisa
Summary: Forget everything you remember about "Something Blue"... this is how it should have been... Willow's spell affects those around her... just not the people Joss had in mind...
1. Prologue

Something New  
  
Title: Something New (Pro/15) Author: Luisa Email: leyjd@hotmail.com Pairing: B/G of course! Rating: Overall R Distribution: If you've had permission before, you've got it now! All others, please ask. Summary: Forget everything you remember about "Something Blue"... this is how it should have been... Willow's spell affects those around her... just not the people Joss had in mind... Spoilers: Through "Something Blue" (S4) Disclaimer: The characters and original portions of script belong to Joss et al. ... the rest is mine... all mine... Mwahahahaha! (sorry) Feedback: Any and all welcome! Notes: As usual [thoughts] *emphasis* Thanks: go to Deb for the quick yet thorough beta - great stuff girl! And also to thanks to Dword - see below;) Dedication: 1] to Dword - for your incredible patience and putting up with my endless questions ;) and of course for your encouragement and kind words. 2] to Renee - just because. :) [you know why :)] 3] To all the rest of you - Happy Holidays! Posted: 23 Dec 2002  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Only a circle of candles broke the absolute stillness of the room, the light of the flames reflecting in the tiles around them. In the centre of the circle sat a young Wicca, whose voice suddenly joined the bright flames in breaking the eerie quiet. "Hearken all ye elements, I summon thee now..." The witch dropped the last item needed to complete the spell into the pentacle before her, before finishing her chant. "Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be." As she finished the chant, she poured a liquid into the basin, watching as it combined with the other ingredients. At once a bright light like lightning shot from the wicca and joined with the candles around her, the flames rising high - sending her plea to the elements.  
  
Although her initial reaction was one of fear, by the time Willow returned to bed, she was grinning widely as a single, triumphant thought filled her mind. "Success."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Part 1

Title: Something New (1/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1  
  
Late morning sunlight shone through the blinds into Buffy's and Willow's dorm room, refusing to be blotted out despite the self-pitying girl lying on her bed. The pain of Oz's departure was taking Willow to breaking point - more so now that she was struggling to affect her spell on herself. She decided to try again - this *had* to be the way to take away the pain in her heart... and besides, she knew she felt *something* go though her last night. She was certain her spell had worked... now, if she could just put it into practice...  
  
She sat upright, and held a mirror before her and spoke to it, hoping that it would reflect her words into her heart. "It is my will that my heart be healed... now." Nothing happened, the emptiness and ache in her heart still persisted and she let out a sigh, deciding to try something different. Picking up the spell book that lay beside her, she spoke again. "I will that this book speak its words to me". The book remained silent. Becoming desperate, Willow reached for a bent Q-Tip. "I will that this Q- Tip gets... unbendy...?" It stubbornly refused to straighten, and only a soft knock on the door stopped her from throwing the Q-Tip across the room in frustration. She instead simply let it drop from her fingers as she invited her visitor inside in a weary voice.  
  
The door opened to reveal a worried looking Xander.  
  
"Xand! What are you doing here?"  
  
He closed the door behind him upon entering, and leant against it as he took in Willow's surroundings with growing unease. "I'm... worried about you, actually."  
  
Willow instantly snapped out of her self-pity and a defensive tone entered her voice. "Why? I, I, I mean... um... does Anya know you're here?"  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows in response. This wasn't the way he'd envisaged this conversation going. Surely she knew why he was worried about her? "Yeah, she does... and I'm here 'cause I'm worried about you drinking and being alone after the other night."  
  
"Oh." That threw her. [So he's not here 'cause of the spell? Oh, yeah, he doesn't know about it] She relaxed slightly. "Um..."  
  
Xander remained concerned for his best friend. "Besides Giles mentioned that you blew off a meeting with him the other day - something about Spike...?" He sighed in frustration and moved toward her, perching on the edge of the bed. "Will, this is so unlike you."  
  
Willow sighed, reverting slightly to her former self-pity as she leant back against the headboard. "I know. I, I've been off. I, I even tried to do a spell last night... to have my will done? I was hoping it would make me feel better. But it just went ka-blooey."  
  
Xander tensed slightly. "A spell? I don't think it's a great idea for you to be doing that alone right now. I thought you knew not to do this stuff when your head's messed up. "  
  
The redhead's eyes flashed with hurt and anger. "I didn't say that! I said I was off, not incompetent."  
  
Xander moved to his feet once more, and he looked at his friend in frustration and disbelief as he barely bit back an angry retort. [Why can't she see that I'm trying to understand...trying to help her?] "God, Willow. I only meant that you know... with you being all upset about Oz, it might be a good idea to take a break from doing spells."  
  
"So I get punished 'cause I'm in pain?"  
  
He sighed again and moved toward her once more, hoping to hold her, hoping to show with actions what he was clearly having difficulty saying. "It's not punishment. I'm only saying this because I..."  
  
Willow cut him off angrily and moved off her bed with a flourish, backing away from him as she spoke. "Oh, you care. Yeah. Everybody cares. Nobody wants to be inconvenienced. You all want me to take the time and go through the pain, as long as you don't have to hear about it anymore."  
  
Hurt evident on his face, he softly objected, "Oh come on, that's not fair."  
  
"Isn't it? 'Cause I'm doing the best I can and it doesn't seem to be enough for you guys."  
  
"And I see how you could feel that way, I do..."  
  
Incensed, Willow rounded the bed and prodded Xander's chest. "No, you don't. You say that you do, but you don't see anything." A strange blue gleam flashed across her eyes for the briefest of seconds, and Xander moved backward towards the door, raising a hand to rub his eyes as he did so.  
  
[Strange... I coulda sworn Will's eyes were green... hey! She's looking kinda fuzzy...] He rubbed at his eyes again in confusion. "Um... Oh, sorry... Um... sorry... I was just trying to help." [Which you clearly don't want] "Look, I gotta get back to Anya. Let's um, let's talk about this some other time." He turned, and after fumbling for a second found the door handle and exited the room without a backward glance, bumping into another student as he did so. "Oh! I'm sorry... So sorry..." He rubbed his eyes once more and stumbled down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Part 2

Title: Something New (2/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2  
  
Willow sat back on her heels and placed her hands in her lap, sighing in confusion as she continued pouring out her woes to the blond standing on the other side of the room. "...I mean, I'm going through something. I just don't see why he was getting down on me."  
  
"He's just worried about you." The Slayer replied as she shrugged her jacket off. "Spells can be dangerous. It doesn't mean he thinks you're a bad witch."  
  
"I am a bad witch."  
  
"No, you're a good witch."  
  
Willow exhaled softly. She knew Buffy was trying her hardest to console her, but the truth of the matter was that she was beyond consolation, drowning in her depression. "I'm not kidding anyone. If I had any real power, I could have made Oz stay with me."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise and knelt beside her friend. "Will, you wouldn't have wanted him to have stayed..."  
  
The Wicca continued as if Buffy hadn't spoken. "...And I didn't have the guts to do the spell on Veruca, and my 'I Will it So' spell went nowhere. The only real witch here is fuzzy little Amy."  
  
"I think you're being too hard on yourself."  
  
Again Willow ignored Buffy. "She's got access to powers I can't even invoke. I mean, first she's a perfectly normal girl... then poof, she's a rat. I could never do something like that."  
  
There was a silence as both girls turned to look at the rat fidgeting on Willow's bed, before the shrill ring of the telephone broke the quiet. The girls looked at each other for a brief second, before Buffy moved to answer the 'phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Willow watched as various expressions passed over her friend's face in the silence that followed. Whatever the caller was saying seemed to be getting the Slayer agitated. At last Buffy spoke again.  
  
"Uh... I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to the Wicca with a wry smile. "Spike escaped."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Giles said he wasn't sure. I guess he must've dropped the keys - well, that or Spike's suddenly learned how to apparate. Cause he went out for a moment and when he got back Spike was gone. So... it's up to me again to find him."  
  
A momentary flash of panic crossed Willow's face. "A-and you're going? Now?"  
  
Buffy smiled sympathetically at Willow's suddenly lost expression. "Sorry - duty thing."  
  
Willow watched Buffy collect her weapons with a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Well, I mean... what's the rush? Spike can't hurt anyone, right? And I figured since I'm kinda grievey, we could, uh... you know, have a girl's night. We could eat sundaes and watch Steel Magnolias and you can tell me how... at least I don't have diabetes."  
  
Buffy threw her jacket on. "Will, I can't hang out with you until I get Spike back to Giles... you know that." As she moved toward the door, she attempted to reassure her friend. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." She offered a small smile. "I promise."  
  
As she closed the door behind Buffy, Willow scowled. "I don't see the big. He's probably just standing out there. You could find him in two seconds..."  
  
For a moment, she felt slightly disoriented. The feeling passed as soon as it came however, and she sighed in defeat. [Maybe Xander will understand... maybe if I apologise to him for earlier...] Swiftly gathering up her coat and bag, she hastily exited the room, keen to find a willing listener.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Part 3

Title: Something New (3/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
Willow paced around the basement, muttering angrily at Buffy's lack of sympathy. "...I mean, I'm going through something. You'd think every once in a while Buffy would make best friends a priority."  
  
Xander let out a groan from where he lay on his bed with a cloth over his eyes. Raising a hand to press the cloth down gently he let out another groan of discomfort and disbelief at Willow's selfishness. "You know, Will... it's not like she could just let Spike go. She had to get him back to Giles."  
  
She sighed, scuffing her foot against the washing machine in an attempt to vent her anger. When it didn't help, she sighed again, and turned to face her best friend. "Spike's more important than me. Giles is more important than me. I get it."  
  
Xander let out yet another groan of disbelief. [When did Will get so insecure?] He tried to sit up, but thought better of it, laying back down and attempting to console his friend in a neutral tone. "No they're not. You know that Will. Buffy's just... she's gotta find out what's up with those commandos and Spike has that information. She could beat it out of him, I s'pose, but Giles wants to try that spell - remember? Although, personally I vote for the beating-Spike-up option."  
  
A glimmer of a smile graced the redhead's face, before Willow absorbed the rest of the comment with a pout. "Exactly. Giles is doing this spell without me. See? Now he thinks I'm incompetent, too!"  
  
"No-one said you were incompetent, Will..."  
  
Xander's objection went unnoticed as Willow continued with a fresh wave of indignation. "And of course, Buffy's got to help him, 'cause she's the 'Chosen One'... it's just not fair. Everyone thinks she's so wonderful, but she can't even spend time with her friends when they need her... how is that wonderful?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Will... you know that's not..."  
  
"True?" She questioned Xander, pausing to contemplate his statement. She suddenly shook her head, turning away and banging her foot once more against the washer. "No, you're wrong. It *is* true. I mean, everything with Buffy is always: Angel this, Angel that; Riley this, Riley that... and now to add insult to injury, it's Spike this, Spike that... I mean, god! They're meant to be mortal enemies for goodness' sake!"  
  
"Oh, just give it a break Will, before you say something you're gonna regret." Xander sighed, rubbing his eyes once more as the now familiar stinging sensation tickled them.  
  
Confusion coloured Willow's face and for a moment it looked as if she would calm down, then the memory of Buffy walking out on her flashed before her eyes once more causing a new surge of pain to flood her soul. "And Giles... Why did she go to him so quickly? I mean, she's just ignored him all year so far... why's he so special all of a sudden?"  
  
"He'll always be special to her, Will." Xander again sighed, unaware of what he was saying as he tried to lessen the tension in the atmosphere. "You know, they've got that Watcher-Slayer thing going on... that... bond... that overcomes, well, everything."  
  
Willow whirled around, hurt and anger evident in her voice. "Well, fine. If Giles is so wonderful, why doesn't she just go marry him?"  
  
If Xander had removed the cloth at that point, he would have again seen a flash of blue pass over Willow's eyes and possibly realise that there was something wrong. As it was, he didn't see it, and was none the wiser.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Part 4

Title: Something New (4/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4  
  
"Argh, bloody hell!... my eyes, my eyes!" The cry was accompanied by a loud thumping of a chair on the floor, as its captive jumped up and down and around agitatedly.  
  
Spike continued jumping in the chair, trying in vain to escape from the scene before him. Squeezing his eyes shut against the sight he beheld proved no help, as the sounds of passionate kissing joined by sighs and moans of desire could still be heard. He let out a sigh of his own - although unlike the ardent couple's sighs, his was full of frustration. "Oh bugger this."  
  
Watcher and Slayer continued to hungrily devour each other, each emitting small moans of pleasure, oblivious to Spike's protests. The kiss deepened further as the couple clung to each other until, limbs entwined, they fell onto the nearby couch and broke apart laughing.  
  
"So... should I take that as a yes?" A smile played around Giles' swollen lips as he awaited Buffy's answer for the second time. She gave him a playful slap on the thigh with a grin.  
  
"What do you think? Of course it's yes! There's no-one I'd rather spend my entire life with."  
  
Giles' smile widened, his eyes alighting with the first true happiness he felt in a long time. "Oh, Buffy..." A slight mist clouded his eyes, as tears of joy threatened to spill out. "I don't know what to say... you've made me the happiest man alive."  
  
Buffy flung her arms about Giles' shoulders, pulling him into her for a loving hug. "I love you..."  
  
Her vow of love was cut short as Spike raised yet another loud protest. "Oh... cut the sentimental crap. Are you two stupid, or something?"  
  
Buffy started to get up in objection, but Giles pulled her back to him, not too keen on the thought of losing her warmth. She nestled back into him, reprimanding Spike from there instead. "Spike..." A giggle escaped her, despite her efforts to appear stern in her rebuke, as Giles nuzzled into her neck. The giggle swiftly became a sigh as she turned to face her fiancé. "Giles..."  
  
He smiled gently in response, the air around them becoming even more charged.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Uh... hello? What the *hell* is wrong with you two? One minute you're all Watcher-Slayer-let's-get-down-to-business-and- kill-Spike-like, and now you're... what? Getting married?"  
  
The couple continued lovingly exchanging soft glances and small smiles, completely and blissfully oblivious to Spike's ranting as he continued to whine and complain.  
  
"Give me your hand," Giles commanded softly. Automatically Buffy offered her right hand to Giles as her left was still sandwiched between them. He shook his head. "No, not that one... the other one." Her eyes widened, but she complied, letting him take her small hand in his large ones as he explained his request. "I want to make this... official. I don't have any diamonds to give you, but I'd like it very much if you would do me the honour of wearing my ring as an outward expression of our engagement."  
  
There were tears in Buffy's eyes as she smiled back at him. "All those words to ask if I'd wear your ring... I hope you don't expect me to use lots to say yes."  
  
They smiled together then, and Giles slipped the gold ring off his little finger and onto his fiancée's ring finger. Finding it slightly loose, he was quick to reassure her. "It's just a temporary measure... just until I get an opportunity to buy you a proper engagement ring." They shared another intense look before leaning into each other, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.  
  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!!" Spike's latest objection finally broke into the romantic haze surrounding the couple. They broke apart to stare at the vampire as if he had only just appeared while he continued venting his outrage. "Has the whole world gone stark-raving mad? Or am I just very, *very* drunk?"  
  
Within seconds Buffy had moved from Giles' side, to lean over her captive. "Spike, this is meant to be one of the best days of my life. Don't you dare ruin it for me. You are just one step away from a good staking." The Slayer's threat silenced the vampire immediately. Pleased with her success, Buffy turned back to Giles and sank onto his lap. "Giles... do you think we could take this somewhere more private? Somewhere, where there's no Spike?"  
  
Getting the message, Giles answered with a twinkle in his eye. "I think that can be arranged, love."  
  
Sliding off her husband-to-be, Buffy stood and reached her hand toward him, capturing his. As they moved toward the stairs, Spike started complaining loudly and bouncing frantically in the chair again. The lovers continued their ascent, smitten with each other and oblivious to the chaos behind them.  
  
"No, NO! You can't do this... it's not bloody right! Stop it... Slayer! You're gonna..." A loud thud echoed around the apartment as Spike finally bounced just a little too far, landing flat on his back. "Bollocks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Part 5

Title: Something New (5/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5  
  
Alone in Giles' room, the infatuated couple continued to hold each other close, sharing tender kisses interspersed with whispered words of love and devotion. They stayed like that for long moments, before Giles pulled back to gaze down into the eyes of his beloved.  
  
"I do so love you, Buffy Summers, soon-to-be-Giles."  
  
She giggled softy before reaching up to press a gentle kiss on her fiancé's lips. "I love you too," she murmured upon breaking apart from him.  
  
They shared another heated look for what felt like an eternity. As they gazed at each other, Buffy covered his hands with hers. "Let me show you?" She brought his hands up to rest at the hem of her blouse, before resting her own upon his waist.  
  
He let out a strangled groan in response. "Oh, god, yes."  
  
"Come here, then." Gently, she tugged at the edge of his sweater and pulled him over to the bed, a seductive smile playing on her lips as she did so. Slowly - painfully slowly in Giles' opinion - Buffy sat him down and straddled his legs, bringing her hot centre as close to his erection as possible, teasingly rubbing against him.  
  
Another moan escaped Giles at her actions, and his hands found their way to Buffy's breasts of their own accord. As she lowered her lips to his, his fingers teased and lovingly fondled the evidence of her arousal.  
  
"God, Giles..."  
  
Her murmur of desire sent fire through him, and he pressed slightly harder, dropping his kisses down her neck to her collarbone, finding the sensitive spots and delighting in her reactions. Each new kiss or caress resulted in mewls of pleasure from the woman whose body he was worshipping, the sounds stoking the fire within him. In time, he came to turn her around so that he was above her, slowly peeling her clothes off, kissing every new inch of skin that he exposed.  
  
Buffy's hands were not idle even in the times when she thought she might faint from the reactions Giles was causing within her. They traced the contours of his body, learning what made him gasp and shiver and what made him growl and bury his face into her skin. As he removed her clothes, so she removed his, marvelling in the body that was hidden beneath. Another gasp escaped her as Giles found yet another way to pleasure her and in seconds yet another gasp escaped her as she freed him. She discovered just how experienced her fiancé was at lovemaking as he continued to worship her body, the sensation of drowning enveloping her completely.  
  
They spent endless moments learning new ways of extracting sounds of desire and longing from each other once they had removed all barriers separating them, taking their time, loving each other thoroughly, making this first time last as long as possible. Soon Buffy's mewls of delight and Giles' groans of pleasure became whimpers and growls of urgency, despite their intentions, as need surged through them both. Each could feel their resolve dissipate with every new extraordinary feeling. The feelings were stoked higher as they at last joined together, a burning sensation filling every fibre as flesh touched flesh. They cried out each other's names in ecstasy as every movement brought them closer to the brink.  
  
Long after they tumbled over the edge together, the lovers continued to lay in each other's arms, each silently reflecting and basking in the glow of such intense lovemaking. Eventually, Giles reluctantly broke the silence, speaking the words that needed to be said, yet words that he knew Buffy would consider more of a curse today than any other day.  
  
"You realise, you still have to patrol?"  
  
She rolled over to face on him, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah... I know... just can I do it later? I want to enjoy some more snugglies first."  
  
He pulled Buffy even tighter against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sounds fine by me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Part 6

Title: Something New (6/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 6  
  
"...it's just not fair."  
  
Xander gave one last resigned sigh, fed up with Willow's rant. "Look, Will, I know it's hard to see it right now, but everything you're feeling is because of you and Oz. Not because of Buffy and me... or anybody. But eventually you'll meet somebody else, and it'll be better."  
  
She turned away once more, a pitiful expression of her former self as she spoke sadly. "Yeah, 'cause most relationships are great and trouble-free. I don't think so. I think we're all doomed to badness."  
  
Anger flared within Xander and he huffed out his response, hoping that sometime soon Willow would give him some sympathy for his pain and discomfort rather than continue to expect it for herself. "We're not doomed."  
  
Willow whirled on him, a frown on her pretty face. "Oh, yeah? Let's... let's look at your bio. Insect Lady, Mummy Girl, Anya... face it, Xand... the only bigger demon magnet around here than you, is Spike." That same sudden feeling of disorientation washed over her, and she staggered slightly to the corner of Xander's bed.  
  
Feeling the bed sag, Xander wondered if maybe Will was calming down, and he spoke in a soft voice. "How? How is Spike a demon magnet?"  
  
The Wicca sighed. "Well, you know... with his chip, and all... all the other vamps and demons are gonna go after him, 'cause they see him as a threat, I guess... maybe try and get revenge for the times he's screwed up their plans."  
  
"Well, there it is... that's why Buffy has to protect him... you know, look after him with Giles. I mean, whatever he's got on those commandoes isn't gonna be any help if he's dust, is it?"  
  
"I... I guess not." Willow smiled at little at the shock of Xander being logical, yet her smile became wistful within moments and a sigh escaped her. "That doesn't mean that relationships aren't doomed."  
  
"No, but have you considered that... well, that perhaps you just haven't met the right guy for you yet?"  
  
Tears sprung to Willows eyes and she stood abruptly. "I have! I... I have met the right guy... Oz... Oz is the right guy for me."  
  
Xander struggled to lift himself up on his arms, reaching blindly for his friend in hopes of comforting her. "You can't know that... I mean, you've dated one guy, plus what we... uh, had... and that's it? You've found your Mr. Right? You've gotta give yourself more of a chance, Will."  
  
"Oh, right... like you did?" Willow could hear the venom in her voice, but ignored the unpleasant sound, her hurt overbearing and numbing any other feeling. "'Cause Cordelia was such a great choice of girlfriend, wasn't she? And Anya? Don't even get me started on her... she's not even human... and she doesn't even try to act like one. What the hell do you see in her, anyway?"  
  
As pain surged through him, Xander ignored the question and lay down again in defeat. "I was just trying to help." Footfalls on the stairs stopped Willow from replying, and she looked up to see the object of their discussion.  
  
Anya looked down at her in annoyance, before spotting Xander who was obviously in discomfort. "Xander! What's wrong? What happened to you? Are you okay?" She brushed past Willow, gathering Xander in her arms like a child, crooning over him.  
  
The sight of Anya nursing her boyfriend at last prompted Willow to notice Xander's predicament. For just a moment, the Wicca felt deeply ashamed of not even realising her friend's pain. The sensation passed as Anya turned on her.  
  
"What have you done?" The former demon lowered her boyfriend to the bed, and strode angrily to the redhead. "What did you do to him? This is all your fault."  
  
"I... I didn't do *anything*!" Willow backed up in the face of Anya's wrath and found herself ascending the stairs in the process. "I *didn't*," she insisted. When she saw the look in Anya's eyes that told her she didn't believe her, Willow just turned and fled, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Part 7

Title: Something New (7/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 7  
  
Buffy couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face as she strolled the streets of Sunnydale. [I'm marrying Giles! Giles loves me! And wow... Giles...] The smile widened further as a window display caught her eye. Mesmerized, she stood and stared for a moment before crossing the street as if in a daze. Up close the wedding dress was even more beautiful. [It's perfection] She sighed dreamily. A twinkle entered her eye as she imagined Giles' reaction on their wedding day. Before her imagination could run away with her however, a tap on her shoulder cut into her reverie.  
  
She turned to find Riley looking at her with an uncertain smile. She stared at him for a moment, not really seeing him. Turning back to the display that so captivated her, she spoke to him without looking, a dreamy sigh in her voice. "Riley, look... aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Riley raised his eyebrows in reply, trying to make sense of the girl in front of him. Something had seriously changed in her since he last saw her this afternoon. He managed to stammer out a response. "Um, yeah.. they're nice. A little dressy, maybe.. for school, but..."  
  
Buffy turned around, a small and sympathetic smile on her face. "Riley..."  
  
Again he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Buffy?"  
  
She continued that strange smile that so befuddled him as she spoke. "I really like you. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me, and if things were different..."  
  
Before she could continue, Riley interrupted. "Different than what?" His confusion deepened further as Buffy took his hand.  
  
"I want you to promise me that we can always be friends... and... I'd really like you to be there on 'The Day'."  
  
The TA's frown intensified. "The day when..." he prompted, hoping for a logical explanation for her suddenly odd behavior.  
  
"The wedding!" A beautiful smile that rivalled the brightest sunshine broke out on Buffy's face as happiness overflowed within her once more at the memory of the evening's events.  
  
Now completely lost, Riley could only stare at Buffy in complete bewilderment as he asked whose wedding it was. His look did not go unnoticed by Buffy, who let a small giggle escape her as she held out Giles' ring in response. "My wedding! I'm getting married - can you believe it?  
  
Stunned, he could only say the first thing that came into his mind. "I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word."  
  
The Slayer laughed more fully. "I know! It's crazy! I mean, after all these years... sometimes you just look at someone, and you know... you know?" An emphatic shake of a head answered her question but she ignored the reaction, lost in daydreams of her beloved. "You'll really like him. I mean, I can't think of anyone who doesn't... and I... I love him... I do." A dreamy sigh escaped her as she let her fantasies cloud her mind.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The question pierced her subconscious, and Buffy turned to Riley with a baffled expression. "What?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Giles" She spoke it softly, as if it were a prayer.  
  
Riley glared at her. "That's a name?" As a scowl began forming on her pretty features, he quickly backtracked. "I don't mean... I just... I really... Wow. Who is this guy? Does he go here?"  
  
"Giles?" Buffy laughed again. "Oh, no... he's much older than all you college guys. Well... not as old as my last boyfriend was."  
  
Another giggle accompanied the last part of her statement, and Riley found himself again staring dumbly at her completely perplexed. He eventually managed to get his voice to work. "Okay.. it's late.. and I'm... I'm very tired now. So... I'm just gonna go far away and be... away."  
  
"But..."  
  
He cut her off, backing away slightly. "No... stay". With that he strode back into the night, the most confused he'd been in a long time.  
  
Buffy watched him go with a pout. "First Spike, and now you. I don't understand. You're all ruining my happy day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Part 8

Title: Something New (8/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 8  
  
"Oi, Watcher. I hope you're not expecting me to come to this farce of a wedding."  
  
Giles put down his pen, and pushed his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose as he glowered at the vampire in return. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, Spike. In fact, if I was you, I'd be more worried about what Buffy's going to do to you when she returns."  
  
"Well, I doubt it could be much worse than leaving me lying flat on my back while having to listen to you two shagging." The vampire grimaced at the memory. "In fact, killing me would have been much preferred."  
  
"Spike, just shut up." Giles frowned down at the list in his hand. "I'm trying to concentrate here."  
  
"What? You trying to decide whether to invite that wanker Angel, or not?" A sardonic grin adorned Spike's face. "Hah! If you thought Angelus was evil before, just wait and see his reaction when you tell him you're marrying the love of his life. Now *that's* something I *want* to get invited to." An evil chuckle escaped him.  
  
Rising toward the prisoner, Giles was saved from responding by a knock on the door. As he moved to answer it, he glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his face at the thought of Buffy beating Spike up. "You'll keep." He threw the threat at the vampire casually, but knew that Spike would realise his foolishness in provoking the Watcher. Giles' derision gave way to astonishment as he opened the door to greet his visitors.  
  
"Xander, Anya... come in... whatever's wrong?"  
  
"Xander's gone blind." As usual, Anya's statement was empty of emotion, yet the watcher could see fear and panic in the former demon's eyes.  
  
"B... blind? H... how can that be?" Reduced to stuttering from shock, Giles staggered into a chair after closing the door behind his guests.  
  
Anya's answer was even more shocking. "Willow."  
  
"You can't be sure of that, An..." Xander tried to interrupt his girlfriend as she sat him down on the couch. "Just 'cause she was mad, doesn't mean she did this."  
  
"I don't know..." she huffed in response, "I mean... if it's not Willow, then what can it be?"  
  
Xander just shrugged his shoulders in reply and clasped a hand over his eyes once more. The pain was lessening, gradually being replaced by a kind of itching. "I gotta lie down," he mumbled, swinging his legs onto the couch.  
  
Giles was the one to answer Anya's baffled question. "I... I suppose it must be a spell of some kind. I'll consult my books." He reached out to a nearby book and was just about to start researching, when the door flew open as if blown open by a mighty force. He looked up absently for a second, before happiness filled him as he realised who it was. "Buffy..." He breathed her name reverently and stood to greet her.  
  
"Giles..." She too, whispered her lover's name, pouring all her want and longing into that one word. An intense look passed between them for mere seconds, before she laughed joyfully and ran into his outstretched arms. Buried into her fiancé, Buffy sighed contentedly before pulling back. "I... I'm sorry I'm late. I kinda got caught up looking at wedding dresses..." an apologetic grin passed over her face.  
  
Giles grinned back in return. "You're forgiven," he said, his soft statement barely heard by the audience that they weren't even aware they had. He gazed down into Buffy's eyes, love radiating from his own as he gently lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate they became aware of a not-so-subtle coughing. They broke apart, smiling.  
  
"Spike... I told you to just deal, before..." Buffy's threat died on her lips as she realised that Anya was gawking at her in disbelief. Within seconds the apartment was filled with a silence so great you could hear a pin drop. The silence stretched out until a yell of absolute incredulity came from the direction of the couch.  
  
"Will somebody tell me what the *HELL* is going on?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Part 9

Title: Something New (9/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 9  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably at Xander's outburst. "I... er... um... "  
  
Giles wrapped his arms around Buffy protectively, answering for her. "We're getting married."  
  
"You're getting WHAT?" Anya dropped down onto the corner of the couch beside her boyfriend, stunned.  
  
"We're... we're getting married. See?" Buffy held out her hand to show Giles' ring proudly, yet also as if daring anyone else to ruin her day.  
  
"See what? What's there to see?" Xander was pointlessly trying in vain to look. Anya stroked a hand through his hair to calm him, explaining that Buffy was wearing Giles' ring. Again silence filled the air as Xander processed what his girlfriend was saying.  
  
Buffy ignored Xander and Anya's bewilderment, turning once more to Giles. "So, how'd you get on with the list of invites?"  
  
He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before answering. "Not very far, I'm afraid, Love. Xander and Anya arrived just as I was beginning to get underway."  
  
She let out a small sigh in teasing retribution as she gazed up at him lovingly, before turning to face the still baffled couple sat on the couch. "What's the deal with them, anyway?" The question was directed at Giles, but it was Anya who answered.  
  
"Something's wrong with Xander. He's blind... speaking of which... Giles! Will you quit it with the smooching and get back to the researching?" There was a commanding tone in her voice that even Giles knew not to argue with and he reluctantly let go of Buffy and returned to his books.  
  
"Xander's blind?" Buffy fought against the small giggle that threatened to escape. [The Hellmouth strikes again] "Are you sure?" she added, waving a hand in front of Xander's face.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." He growled in response. "Now, please stop... whatever it is you're doing."  
  
A loud snort erupted from the corner of the room and every head swivelled in that direction. Spike stared astounded at the odd behaviour of the group he'd been watching with growing amusement. "*This* is the crack team that foils my every plan?" He shook his head in amazement. "I am *deeply* shamed."  
  
"Uh, guys? As much as I hate to admit it, Spike *is* right. We really *should* get organised."  
  
"Yes" Anya nodded emphatically, agreeing with her boyfriend. "Get organised and get Xander seeing again."  
  
"I *am* working on..." Giles' voice died in his throat as an almighty crash resounded through the apartment - the result of his front door being forced off its hinges as a demon charged into his living room at full hilt.  
  
Within seconds, Buffy was attacking the demon with vigour, aiming kicks and punches at every bit of the demon's body she could get to. Unfortunately, it didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. Realization struck both Giles and Anya at the same time, and in unison, they called out: "No, no, it's a Pargo demon! Drowning it is the only way to kill it!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks for the heads up!" Buffy flashed a sarcastic yet cheeky smile towards Giles as she continued to punch and kick the demon in the general direction of the kitchen, at last shoving its head under the water and hanging on for dear life as it thrashed about, until finally it gave a last shudder and drowned.  
  
"They... uh... do they turn to goo, or anything, Giles? Or do I have to get rid of its body?" The Slayer wiped her wet hands on her trousers and crossed once more into the living room.  
  
Just as Giles was about to answer, another demon came crashing through the archway left by the torn down door. Again Buffy launched herself at it, driving it back out the way it entered in an effort to protect what would soon be her home. As she did so, Spike guffawed in a mixture of amusement and disbelief - his exclamation the epitome of everyone's feelings.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Part 10

Title: Something New (10/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 10  
  
"I just don't get it." Buffy blew out a frustrated breath. "I mean... one minute we're chasing that... thing... out of your apartment, then... poof... he's gone. Where'd he go?" She looked at Giles only to find him looking back at her with equal bewilderment. They continued strolling through the cemetery hand in hand, yet with their free hands they carried stakes at the ready - well, in Giles' case, his sword.  
  
He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked together. "Buffy..." He hesitated; perhaps this was not the best time to discuss this. When Buffy turned to him with a sweet inquiring smile a moment later, he forgot his hesitation and plunged right in. "Have you given any thought as to how to explain this to your mother?"  
  
The sweet smile became a sheepish grin. "Well... umm... not really..."  
  
He chuckled gently. "It's okay, Love. It hasn't exactly been a quiet evening, has it?" At her emphatic shake of her head he laughed a little louder.  
  
"Although..." she corrected, "It certainly seems to be quiet now." Silence fell between them for a minute before she spoke up again. "What's going on, Giles? I mean, these demons... they've gotta have a death wish to just barge into a Watcher's house while he's there with the Slayer. The last time demons and vamps did stuff like that was when the Master..." her voice trailed off and she clutched his hand tighter, snuggling into his side.  
  
"But they don't seem to be invading our world exactly, do they?" They stopped walking as Giles spoke, and together they turned full circle scanning the cemetery for potential threats. There was no movement, no sound except for their breathing. "There's absolutely no activity at all, is there? And," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "If you had time to look at wedding dresses during your patrol earlier, then I'd wager that all was quiet then, too."  
  
She smiled guiltily for a moment before confusion clouded her brain again. "So, why did those two...?" The question died on her lips, and Buffy's eyes widened in fear as realisation struck. "Oh god, you think they're deliberately coming after us? Like, they're contracted or something?" In a second Giles' arms were around her, comforting her and reassuring her.  
  
"Not likely, Love... Pargo demons aren't exactly clever and Katcholl demons are only slightly more intelligent. One would think that..." A thought hit him sending a shiver down his spine. "Oh dear lord," he breathed, "Surely not..."  
  
"What? What, Giles?" Buffy pulled out his embrace and looked intently at him. The moment she looked into his eyes she knew what he was thinking. "Oh god. But... why? You can't think it was after one of them, surely. I mean, what would a demon want with Xander or Anya?" He shook his head in answer and she grabbed his hand. "Come on Giles, we gotta hurry. With Xander blind, he's even more defenceless than before." She tore away, dragging her Watcher behind her into the night toward his home.  
  
Upon reaching the place where his front door once stood, the couple stared in amazement at the scene they beheld. Xander appeared to be far from helpless and was in fact, quite frightening as he stood a foot away from where he previously lay, wildly swinging one of Giles' axes about him. He was surrounded by 3 demons, but they stood no chance of getting near him as he swung with brave abandon. Anya had grabbed whatever item was handy, which turned out to be a frying pan, and was bashing a demon on the head with it. Meanwhile Spike had succeeded in frantically jumping in his chair enough to land yet again on his back and alternated between head butting and kicking away his attackers. Immediately Watcher and Slayer joined the fray, joining with their friends to take the intruders out one by one by whatever means necessary - whether it was by axe, sword or frying pan.  
  
Buffy dived under the swinging axe, grabbing the legs of one of the demons and taking him down to the floor with her. She pounded it furiously, until she noticed that Giles and Anya were now free, having obliterated the demon Anya had been bashing. "GILES! How do you kill these things?"  
  
He glanced briefly at her before pulling a demon off Spike. "General decapitation should do the job."  
  
She smiled back at the demon. "Oh. Well, in that case..." she jumped to her feet hauling it up with her. "Xander, aim at me!"  
  
His baffled expression would have been humorous if it weren't such a grave situation they were in. "What?"  
  
"Just do it." In response to her commanding tone, he swung with all his might at the same time as Buffy pushed the demon forward and ducked. The thing didn't even have time to blink before its head left its body. "One down..." she muttered to herself, hoping they were all that easy and not even hearing Xander's question.  
  
"Did I get it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Part 11

Title: Something New (11/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 11  
  
At last, Buffy found herself watching as Giles sliced the head cleanly off the remaining demon that had been towering over Spike. "My hero," she declared dramatically, running into Giles' arms after he laid the sword on the coffee table.  
  
The vampire made a gagging noise. "Yeah... my bloody hero." He snorted. "Pfft. I could have easily done that myself if you'd just untied me."  
  
"Spike... do you really think we're that stupid? Like you'd hang around and fight. All you would have done if we'd untied you would have been to run away." Anya smirked. "Besides, with your chip, it's not like you *could* have done anything."  
  
Xander sat up suddenly. "Oh! Wait... Spike's chip... I know something... what is it? Everything's so familiar... work brain... work!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand as he recklessly searched his memory. With a flash of realisation, it hit him. "Oh! Oh, oh! Willow!"  
  
Despite the passionate kiss that Buffy and Giles had become involved in, Buffy half heard Xander's proclamation. "Mmm..." She hummed softly as Giles moved his kisses to her neck. "What about Will?" With a sigh and an apologetic smile she gently pushed him way and turned to Xander. "What was that about Will?"  
  
He frowned at her as he tried to make sense of his recollection. "Something about Willow and her griefy-poor-me mood swings. So, so tired of it."  
  
Buffy sighed again, wishing already that she could be alone with Giles again. "Well, we're all tired of it, but what does it have to do with what's going on?"  
  
Xander drew in a deep breath before replying. "She... she told me that Spike was a demon magnet, a-and you two should get married."  
  
Giles looked at his fiancée in surprise before looking back at the boy. "Well, that doesn't mean anything. She must have just realized how right we are for each other the same moment we did. But... I suppose it might have something to do with the hoards of demons."  
  
Spike let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah... right. You're marrying Giles because you're so right for each other."  
  
Ignoring the vampire, Anya turned to Xander with a worried look. "What about your blindness? Does she have anything to do with that?"  
  
There was a long silence as Xander thought. Finally he spoke up. "When I saw her this afternoon, she... she told me that... that I didn't see anything."  
  
Buffy let out a groan. "She did a spell."  
  
Giles took her in his arms again speaking softly in understanding. "Yes... to have her will done, I would guess. So, whatever she says is coming true."  
  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh caught their attention and they looked over at the couple on the couch. Xander was now sporting a red handprint on his arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Anya scowled at him and moved apart from him crossing her arms in front of her as she sulked. "You said that this wasn't Willow's fault. Why are you defending her all the time? *I'm* your girlfriend, not her."  
  
Buffy decided to step in before a domestic began between the couple. "Uh, guys? I think we have more pressing problems to face."  
  
"Huh?" They questioned in unison.  
  
"Demons."  
  
"All gone." Anya smiled proudly.  
  
"No... I mean... if Willow turned Spike into a demon magnet... then..." Buffy didn't even get to complete her explanation as numerous demons came crashing in through the doorway and windows. "Umm... that." With a sigh, she swung into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Part 12

Title: Something New (12/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 12  
  
Everything about her was shrouded in darkness and a chill filled the air. As the darkness gradually brightened a little, Willow became aware of a presence... well several, actually. Glancing to the side she drew in a harsh breath as she realised she was encircled by dozens of different demons.  
  
A voice spoke suddenly, soft and approving, yet it held a note of... menace. A shudder travelled along the Wicca's spine as she realised it was speaking to her.  
  
"You have much anger and pain... your magic is strong, but your pain..." The voice paused, as if it was trying to find the right words. "It's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls. We heard your call."  
  
Willow gulped nervously as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. A tall demon with horns, joined by what she guessed was his minions.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye." She turned, hoping she could go, despite knowing it would be pointless. As the circle of demons closed in on her slightly she let out a defeated sigh.  
  
The demon called her back. "Our intention is not to quash your potential... quite the contrary." Mystified she turned back as she realised what he was saying. Now that he had her attention, he continued. "The pain and suffering you brought upon those you love is inspiring. You are ready to join us here in Arash Ma'har."  
  
Her brow furrowed in deeper confusion. [Pain? Suffering? What's he talking about?] She bravely voiced her question. "Pain? What pain?"  
  
The demon looked at the young witch with interest and chose to allow her to see the result of her vengeance as he opened a small window into her normal dimension.  
  
A cross between a gasp and a sob escaped her as she watched her best friends furiously battle demons as they kept on coming. "Oh god. But I didn't mean to!"  
  
He spoke again, pride swelling in him at having picked such a fine candidate. "But you did. This is the result of your power. You will make a fine vengeance demon."  
  
A whimper escaped Willow as she watched a demon creep up behind an unsuspecting Xander. "No, please! You have to help them!"  
  
He shook his head, baffled. "It is not my concern. *You* are my interest in this matter."  
  
The Wicca collected her wits and tried for a friendly approach, realising this demon wasn't as scary as he looked. "Really... no offence intended... I mean, you've been super-nice and everything, but... I don't *want* to be a demon. I just wanna go back and help my friends."  
  
A shocked look crossed his face as some of his minions began whispering to each other incredulously. "That is your answer?"  
  
She swallowed noticeably as she tried to be brave. "It... it is."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He loomed over her threateningly for a moment, hoping to change her mind. Seeing that she wasn't about to, he sighed. "Oh well. Here is my talisman." He passed it to Willow, offering some parting advice before conjuring her home. "You change your mind, give us a chant."  
  
With a wave of his hand he and his cohorts vanished once more into blackness. A second later Willow realised she was standing on the stairs in Giles' apartment. She took a deep breath and chanted loudly. "Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken."  
  
A sudden clap of thunder accompanied by a bright bolt of lightening resounded in the small room and each person present closed their eyes against the brightness. When they opened them again, the demons were gone.  
  
"What the...?" Buffy started, looking around in confusion. She spotted Willow on a middle stair.  
  
The redhead gave a sheepish smile and a small wave. "Hi guys."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Part 13

Title: Something New (13/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 13  
  
A heavy silence descended as everyone shifted uncomfortably in his or her place, unsure as to whether to be relieved or angry with the Wicca. She fidgeted a bit on the stair in response. "I... um... oh god, I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Anya scowled and laid a hand protectively and possessively on Xander's thigh, speaking up. "Yes, well, you never mean to, do you? You only ever think about yourself... you don't care about how your little spells affect the people around you. You made Xander go blind and you turned Spike into a demon magnet. You're just putting us all in danger and you could've gotten us all *killed*." Suddenly noticing Buffy glaring at her she decided to shut up.  
  
Buffy turned back to face Willow and let a small smile of understanding show, noticing unshed tears in the redhead's eyes. "We know you didn't mean to hurt us, Will." She moved slowly to the foot of the stairs, aware of everyone's eyes on her as she did so. "I just thought... I guess I thought you were more responsible than that. I mean, sure a spell might take the pain away for a moment, but what did you expect to happen when the spell got broken?"  
  
"I don't know." The words tumbled out in a sob and a hiccup as Willow gently shook her head.  
  
The Slayer ascended the stairs and sat beside her friend, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "I know how it feels. Been there before, remember? Only instead of doing a spell, I ran away. But that didn't stop everything hurting inside. But things *did* get better for me - and they will for you, you'll move on. I know you can't see it now, and you probably don't *want* to right now... but I *promise* that we'll all help you get through this." She lifted her head and looked at the small group. "Right, guys?"  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment before Giles and Xander responded together.  
  
"O-o-o... of course"  
  
"Sure, Wills. Count on me."  
  
Xander elbowed Anya and she scowled at him. "What? You think I'm just gonna..." She exhaled noisily as he nudged her again. "Oh, okay, fine then. Yes I'll let Xander support you. But don't think I'll let you off so easily. This is by far the stupidest thing you've done since I met you and forgiveness doesn't come easy for ex-vengeance demons." She crossed her arms in front of her and sank into Xander's embrace. He grinned at Willow.  
  
"That's about as close as you'll get to Anya's support."  
  
Willow gave a watery smile in return. Anya tried not to smile back, but against her better judgement her face brightened as an idea came to her. "Of course, you could always prove how sorry you are, by... say... maybe buying us all ice cream?"  
  
"Sure," Willow nodded, "Whatever it takes." As Xander and Anya got up, the Wicca turned to the Slayer and whispered to her. "Look Buffy, I'm *really* sorry for all this. I hope I didn't do anything really horrible to you."  
  
"Do...?" The question died before Buffy had a chance to process it. [Oh god.] She pulled her arm away from her friend's shoulders and looked down at her left hand. [Oh shit] It was still there, the gold gleaming brightly around her finger. She looked up, her eyes seeking out Giles'. Their gaze locked across the room and she felt the colour drain from her face as he quickly looked away, busying himself with clearing up some of the debris created by the demon invasion. A soft gasp of comprehension by her ear reminded her that Willow was beside her. Still pale, Buffy turned to her friend. "Willow... what did you do?"  
  
The redhead stammered out a response, "I... I... I'm sorry Buffy... I was just so angry at you for running to Giles when I needed you."  
  
A panicky tone entered the blonde's voice. "*What* did you do?"  
  
"I... I just said that... that you and Giles should just get married..." Willow watched worried, as colour suffused her friends face. "Buff...?" But Buffy wasn't listening. Instead she had shifted slightly on the stair and her eyes were fixed on the doorway to Giles' room. Willow swivelled her head around too, to see what Buffy was looking at. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh, Buffy... you didn't..."  
  
Buffy turned back, not even paying heed to Willow. She looked back at where Giles continued with shoulders slumped to clear away his living area. "Giles...?" When there was no response, she looked down again fiddling absently with the ring on her finger.  
  
"Uh, Will?" Xander moved to the foot of the stairs, watched keenly by Anya. "Now might be a good time to buy that ice cream." She nodded gently and slowly rose, aware of Buffy looking forlornly at the metal band.  
  
"Oi, Red! What about me? You tried to sodding *kill* me with that 'demon magnet' spell of yours. I think you ought to get *me* something, too."  
  
The witch smiled softly at the vampire still lying on his back. "Ice cream okay for you? Cuz I don't think I'd like to buy blood." She pulled a face and Spike smirked in response.  
  
"In that case I'll have some blood. Wouldn't want to make it easy on you now pet, would I? Oh, and while you're at it you can get me a packet of fags."  
  
Willow sighed in defeat and joined Xander. "Are you sure we should go?" She asked the question softly, yet it was obvious that neither Buffy nor Giles heard it, each lost in their own little worlds of regret.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Trying to erase the images that the sounds of Watcher and Slayer lip-smacking had conjured, Xander desperately grasped each of his girls' hands and they exited the small apartment together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Part 14

Title: Something New (14/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 14  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called to him in a small voice, afraid that the tremors of fear in her voice would become obvious if she spoke any louder.  
  
He didn't respond, continuing to straighten his furniture.  
  
"Giles, talk to me. You can't avoid me forever... I... I mean... after all, I *am* your Slayer."  
  
"But don't you see? That's just bloody it!" He whirled angrily around to face her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she slipped off the step and onto the next in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that sort of a reaction. "What...?"  
  
The Watcher bit his lip and clasped his hands together, trying to remain calm. He paused for a moment before in a shame-filled voice he expounded his previous outburst. "You're... you're my Slayer and... and I took advantage of you." With slumped shoulders and a heavy heart, he turned back so that he faced away from her once more, but this time didn't move.  
  
"Took advantage of her?" Spike laughed loudly. "Bloody hell, mate... you shagged her senseless."  
  
Giles whirled angrily around to face the vampire with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'd take that back if I were you, Spike." The tone of his voice made it clear that he was in no mood to put up with Spike any longer - no matter how badly he needed the information the vampire held. Yet Spike continued to stare back at him with an evil grin. Giles had to bite his lip to stop himself swearing in front of Buffy as he felt the essence of Ripper surge within him. Clenching his fists, he crossed over to where the vampire still lay and towered above him threateningly. Just as he was considering dusting his captive, a soft sniff caught Giles' attention and he turned to look at where Buffy sat now huddled on a stair.  
  
A lone tear had managed to escape and was winding its way over the soft bone structure of her cheek as she looked desolately back at him. The memory of touching that cheek, of dropping gentle kisses on it suddenly and without warning flashed through his mind and with it came the recollection of seeing pure happiness in her eyes instead of the sadness that now housed there. As the memories hit him so did a decision. He refocused on the bleach-blonde vampire with a determined look. "Spike... I'm sure that must be uncomfortable for you. Here, let me help you up..." He crossed over to him and lifted the chair easily to its feet.  
  
"Oh... thanks mate... oi... hang on... what're you doing? Where're you taking me?"  
  
Giles remained silent as he pushed the chair along the floor and through his home.  
  
"Giles? Giles! Oh... bloody hell... what is it with you and bathrooms? Oi, Watcher! I'm warning you..."  
  
"You'll what? Lick me to death?" Giles shot back. "Bloody pillock," he added under his breath before giving the chair a final shove. "Spike, do yourself... actually, do us *all* a favor and shut up... you berk." He exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Or at least refrain from making threats..." he locked the door and pocketed the key, "when you have no way whatsoever to back them up." Even after the door was locked, Giles could still hear Spike's ranting. He sniggered softly for a moment, before passing back into the living room, where he noticed that Buffy had elevated the door to its former position. "Oh...er... thank you, Buffy."  
  
She tried to smile back at him, "You'll need new hinges."  
  
He could only snort in response. "I wouldn't worry too much, Love, just remember how many times that door's been taken off it's hinges..." he laughed again, oblivious to the way she suddenly sat upright and stared openly at him in shock. "Let's just say, I have a ready supply in case of emergencies."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The word tore at his heart as he realised just how upset she must be to not make a wisecrack. [I should've just bloody murdered Spike] He looked at her again, and this time noticed the change in her body language - the way she held herself upright as if something heavy was weighing on her shoulders trying to force her back down again. The tears had gone, but the look in her eyes told of the pain in her heart. Again he felt his own heart lurch in response. [Dear god, Buffy... is this what I've done to you?] As he felt guilt sweep through him, he looked down at his feet, recalling the decision he came to just before removing Spike form the room. [I *have* to tell her the truth. It's what she deserves... she needs to know that I don't just sleep with the nearest woman whenever I'm under a spell... she needs to know how precious she is... to me]. He swallowed hard and slowly lifted his eyes again, barely restraining himself from gathering her into his arms. "Buffy... come and sit down with me. You're right... we *do* need to talk." He reached toward her and hesitantly she moved to join him before they sat down together.  
  
Silence stretched out like an ocean between them, as each sought out something to captivate their attention. It was Giles who spoke first, acting on his earlier decision. She was worth it - worth the risk he was taking. "Buffy?"  
  
She continued absently tracing the paintwork on the lamp stand beside her with a fingertip. "Hmmm?"  
  
He took that as a response and plunged right in. "Do you... do you regret what - uh - what happened... earlier?"  
  
"No." She suddenly stilled. She hadn't intended to say that. What would he think of her now? She was stunned when she heard his soft voice again.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
A small jolt of surprise mingled with happiness flowed through her at this revelation and she hesitantly raised her eyes, seeking out his, hoping that he meant what she thought he did. As Giles' eyes also lifted, their gaze locked and she found her breath slowing and her heart leap into her throat when she saw emotion clearly showing in Giles' usually guarded eyes. The moment passed as suddenly as it came and they both looked away.  
  
Reluctantly, Buffy dropped her gaze and she stopped fiddling with the lamp, lowering her hand to clutch it with the other. "So..." her voiced trailed off as she caught sight of the ring. Reluctantly, she pulled it off her finger, placing it on the couch between them. Silence descended between them again for a moment as they both stared at it. At last she found her voice enough to complete what she had failed to ask just seconds before. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Part 15

Title: Something New (15/15) Author: Luisa Notes/Disclaimers: as in the Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 15  
  
Giles looked at Buffy as if she weren't really there, before lowering his gaze once more to the challenge that lay between them. A thousand thoughts were whirling crazily around his mind as he contemplated the ring. Her statement that she didn't regret the evening's events reinforced the decision he'd come to earlier. The statement that so very obviously encompassed not regretting their engagement, or lovemaking - or even, come to that, loving him at all. The normally staid Watcher felt a burning behind his eyes that felt suspiciously like the prick of tears. He cleared his throat and looked back at the petite woman before him. "Buffy..."  
  
She kept her gaze steady as she awaited his verdict. A shock like none she'd ever experience travelled through her, setting her very being on fire as she watched him calmly pick up the ring, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. If it were possible, the shock intensified when he placed his other hand on her leg and spoke softly.  
  
"Buffy... what was this evening about? What did it mean to you? I can't help but wonder... since, well since you say you don't regret it." He looked at her inquiringly. When she remained silent, he gently moved his hand along her thigh in small reassuring movements... the actions sending tendrils of pleasure along his spine. "Is there... any chance that... that everything felt as real - as, as wonderful to you as it did to me?"  
  
She broke their gaze and nodded, still without saying a word.  
  
"God, Buffy..." Giles choked out, "I didn't want it to end... and I still don't. I've wanted that for a very, very long time. You have no idea how much I love you."  
  
The Slayer raised her startled eyes to meet his once more. "What?" It came out as a whisper.  
  
"I, I... I'm in love with..."  
  
"How long?" She cut short his declaration of love and he looked at her bewildered.  
  
"Since.... um... since... well, as long as I can remember. No one thing triggered it, if that's what you want to know. It just... it just gradually happened. I'm sorry Buffy," he added, suddenly aware that perhaps telling her *everything* might not be such a good idea. "I know, it's inappropriate to feel this way about you... I mean, you're my Slayer... and, and..." He was interrupted by Buffy at last closing the gap between them as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I love you too, Giles. Since... well, since I... hey, you know what? I don't know when, either. But I *do* know that I've wanted this... wanted you, for such along time." She pulled back, and there were happy tears in her eyes. "And I also know that today was the best day of my life. I didn't want it to end either... everything was finally right in my life."  
  
The Watcher hugged her to him, letting out a long sigh of pure relief and happiness. When he at last let go of her there was a contented smile on his face and a promise twinkling in his eye. "My dear Buffy... if you don't want this to end, then why should it?"  
  
She smiled back at him, intrigued. "You mean... it doesn't have to?"  
  
Green eyes still twinkling merrily, he shook his head and set her gently back onto her previous seat before sliding off his own and onto the floor at her feet. He raised himself onto his knees and slowly raised a fist in front of him, and even more painstakingly slowly opened it to reveal the ring that she had worn only minutes before. "Marry me, Buffy."  
  
She let out a gasp, staring wildly at him. "Say that again?"  
  
Rupert Giles allowed the happiness that was welling within him to be released in a wide smile. "Buffy Summers, would you do me the most remarkable honour of becoming my wife?" He paused for a moment as he saw tears in her eyes. Deciding that they were happy tears, he continued. "I am head over heels, totally, completely in love with you... and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake with you in my arms and openly adore you every moment for eternity. So... will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Giles..." She breathed a happy sigh. "What do you think? Of course it's yes! There's no-one I'd rather spend my entire life with."  
  
He chuckled as he slipped the ring onto her finger for the second time that day. "I believe I've heard that somewhere before."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END 


End file.
